The PotionsMaster's Dilemma
by Antigonesev
Summary: The sequel to the Potions Master and the know it All.. Severus & Hermione stumble upon secrets, will Gryffindor & Slytherin ever be the same again?
1. The Sorting Surprise

A/N: standard disclaimer. HP stuff belongs to JK. Anything else belongs to me.  
  
It was yet another term at Hogwarts. The Great Hall was gaily decorated in House colours, and everyone's eyes were focused on Professor Minerva McGonagall as she read out the list of the first-year students.   
  
"LONGBOTTOM, ALICE!" Luna Lovegood & Neville Longbottom's daughter was immediately sorted into Ravenclaw. "MALFOY, DIANA!" was Sorted into slytherin as all of the Slytherins cheered.  
  
"POTTER, TALIESIN!" Cheers at the Gryffindor table broke out for the small, blond-haired and grey-eyed youth as he sat on the Sorting stool, under the oversized hat, nearly swallowing his entire head. Five minutes later, the entire hall fell silent.   
  
"..SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out, and Taliesin Potter smiled as he sat down at the Slytherin table, unaware of the sesenation he just had caused.   
  
"SNAPE, NICCOLO!" A dark-haired and brown-eyed energetic boy bounced up to the Sorting Hat with a grin on his lips, his eyes twinkling as he sat under the Sorting hat. The hat called out "SLYTHERIN!" much to Severus's joy and Hermione's slight disappointment. Niccolo Snape sat right down next to Taliesin Potter, the two chatting away quietly. Severus's eyes slitted into narrow darts of dislike as he kept his eye on the Potter boy.   
  
  
  
Later that night after dinner, Saxen showed all of the first-year Slytherins to the Slytherin common room, noticing Taliesin's blond head and Niccolo's dark head bowed together in conspiratory whispers, the two obviously up to something. Saxen narrowed his eyes, knowing something just had to be going on, and he would be wise as to alert his father.   
  
"I have a feeling about that boy." Severus Snape whispered to his wife of seventeen years as he slipped in bed at her side, letting out a small breath.   
  
"Taliesin Potter, you mean?"  
  
"Gee, and I thought you didn't know Occlumency." Severus replied wryly with a small smile as he turned on his side. "Something's just not right. He's not a Potter."  
  
"I know. We'll deal with it in the morning, honey. You seem... stressed. How about a nice massage?" Hermione asked coyly, a small smile dancing on her lips.  
  
"Detention, for trying to seduce a professor." Severus replied with a small chuckle as he leaned over to kiss Hermione, the two slowly embracing each other and falling into each other's arms as the night greeted them.  
  
"You're really a Potter?" Niccolo Snape asked as he laid in his bed in the dormitory. An affirmative reply came from the bed next to his. "But you don't look like one."  
  
"I know. Dad hates me." Taliesin said coldly as he turned over, tuning out the annoying roommate near him. "Will you shut up, Snape? I'm supposed to hate your guts, not be your friend."  
  
"Hey, Mum and Dad broke the chain. We can break it too."  
  
"Shut up and sleep, Nicki." Taliesin said with a smile on his lips and an exasperated sigh. He was glad he had managed to make a friend, someone who hadn't stared at him or condemned him for being a Potter. Life just might not be so awful after all....  
  
  
  
"Draco! He's in Slytherin." a feminine voice whispered from the fireplace. Draco Malfoy laughed, his laugh full and rich. "What wondrous irony this is. I suspect he knows the truth, Draco.."  
  
"He won't. Not after what the Sorting Hat did to him."  
  
"Yes, but.. his hair's blond!"  
  
"So's yours."  
  
"And his grey eyes, so like yours..." the voice trailed off in a sob. Draco's heart broke, and he shook his head, his long hair trailing down his chest as he leaned over to the fireplace, blowing a kiss to his love.   
  
"I need to go... I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Draco." the feminine voice whispered as the fireplace extinguished, and Draco Malfoy stood up to his full six foot frame and leaned against his chair, letting out a shaky breath. It was getting all too dangerous. He just had to do something about Taliesin Potter....  
  
A/n: sorry about the cliffie.. lol. Hope this is a fit beginning for a sequel? let me know!! i looove your r/r.. :) 


	2. Disclipinary Actions

"Ginny, dear, what are you doing hovering around the fireplace at this time of the night?"  
  
"Just talking with Hermione. Er, Nicki made it into Slytherin, along with Talyn." Ginny said to her husband as she hurried away from the fireplace, her eyes glinting with tears.   
  
"Slytherin?!" Harry whispered dangerously as he narrowed his eyes darkly. Ginny nodded quickly and smiled, picking up a wizarding set of barbie dolls. "Dammit, why do you always have the Malfoy girls over here? Don't they ever have a mother?!"  
  
"Harry..." Ginny whispered as she stowed away the barbies, her heart quietly breaking as tears slowly coursed down her face.   
  
"Forget it, I have a Quidditch match coming up tomorrow, we'll talk after that." Harry sighed as he headed upstairs to their bedroom and immediately went to sleep. Ginny Potter sighed, standing in the middle of a lovely living room and weeping her heart out. She wished Harry could have been more like Draco...  
  
Taliesin Potter studied his plate of food at the Slytherin table, concentrating on tuning out the conversations buzzing around him, they were generally about him, remarking upon how a Potter ended up into Slytherin. He looked up, studying his big brother, Jamie, and his stupid friends: Frank Longbottom and Will Weasley. They had been saying something to a pretty third-year girl with long curly hair and black eyes who stood up and slapped him right in the middle of the Great Hall. Taliesin gaped as Jamie turned a horrible shade of beet red, and scowled at the girl, whispering something and pointing at the Slytherin table, where Niccolo was crouched to jump over the table at a moment's notice. Suddenly, the Prefect of Slytherin, Saxen Snape, ran and tackled Jamie Potter, the two going down into a drag-down and knock-out fight in the middle of the Great Hall, with the black-haired girl and Niccolo jumping into the fight along with Will and Frank, Diana Malfoy hovering in the background, whispering to Taliesin that she did hope that Niccolo wouldn't get hurt, she adored Nicki.   
  
  
  
"STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS THIS INSTANT!" a voice boomed out, the fight slowly dying down at the arrival of Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and his wife, Filch, and Dumbledore. The adults all took points off of the students, and yelled at everyone to go to class, while Jamie, Nicki, Saxen, and the black-haired girl all headed up to Dumbledore's office. Talyn couldn't help but wonder what had spurred the fight as he headed down to Potions with the Potions-Mistress Snape and Diana Malfoy, Diana asking their professor about the fight, apparently the black-haired girl was her daughter, a third-year Gryffindor named Remea. Remea, what a lovely name...  
  
  
  
"What in heaven's name got into you, Potter!?" Severus spat at the insolent spawn of his most loathed former student, Harry Potter. The boy glared up at Severus, his eyes cold and distant.   
  
"Your own spawn, Professor."  
  
"How dare you! Fifty points from Gryff--"  
  
"DADDY!" Remea hissed, grabbing at her father's sleeve. Severus turned to face his daughter, slightly surprised at this turn of events. "Could... could we talk in private.. please?"  
  
"Of course, Remea. Would you excuse us, Headmaster?" Severus said, ashen-pale, hoping it hadn't had anything to do with fornication, if it did, he would slip some sort of long-lasting poison in the boy's drink and watch him slowly die a long, horrible death, worse than Crucio...  
  
"DADDY!"  
  
"mm? Yes, Remea?" Severus said, snapping himself out of his fantasy. "What was it you wanted to discuss?"  
  
"Is it true that Draco and Ginny are having an affair and you are their secret-keeper?"  
  
  
  
"I need to talk to you, Harry. Your son was in a fight at school with several Gryffindor and Slytherin students." Hermione said with her arms crossed across her chest, her eyes burning with a fire that one usually saw when she had been lecturing about SPEW back in her fifth year.  
  
"It's normal, remember what we did to Malfoy and his goons back in school? what did you expect, mione?"  
  
"Harry, I expected better behavior from your own children. At least Taleisin had sense to hang back with Diana. Those two students have better sense than their parents had at Hogwarts."  
  
"Mione, don't you see? Snape's destroying everything."  
  
"Don't, Harry. Don't bring this up again. I told you that Severus and I married because we loved each other. We still do, or else we would not have Niccolo, Remea, and Saxen. Please, do not do this."  
  
"Oh, and Snape can, the git?" Harry replied coldly, his eyes as cold as his own son's. Hermione took in a shaky breath, reminding herself of the days she had enjoyed with Harry, exploring the corridors of Hogwarts along with Ron. At least Ron had the decency to stay away from Severus, and still treat the children civilly, actually giving them gifts and such. Hermione turned away from Harry, shaking her head in disappointment.   
  
  
  
"Ginny..." Draco said as he Apparated at the Potter's household, startling Ginny, who jumped nearly a foot in the air. "we have a problem."  
  
"I heard from Harry. He and Hermione are at Hogwarts talking about it right now. You can't be here, Draco."  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Tonight at the Snape's."  
  
"Seven o' clock?"  
  
"Four. I need to visit Taliesin and Jamie, standard disclipinary procedures, as you probably are aware from our days at Hogwarts."  
  
"See you then, Severus's office at four o' clock." Draco said lightly as he kissed Ginny on the cheek and Disapparated. Ginny sighed, and brought her hand up to her cheek, savoring Draco's warm lips on her cheek.  
  
A/N: sorry this update took so long. Hope this chapter wasn't too confusing? anyway, r/r, let me know of any ideas or whatever, I'm open to anything. :) love all my reviewers!! 


	3. Worse than Trelawney!

Severus Snape stared down at his daughter in pure shock. He had expected the offspring of Hermione and himself to be clever and intelligent, but nothing like this.   
  
"Remea Narcissa Snape, explain yourself." Severus replied harshly, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the black-haired and brown-eyed child facing him.   
  
"Daddy, It's just common sense. Anyone with two eyes can see the way Uncle Draco and Aunt Ginny look at each other. Does Taliesin really look like a Potter, anyway? Give me a break, do you expect me to believe this drivel?"  
  
  
  
"HERMIONE! come back here!" Harry shouted, grabbing Hermione's arm and whirling her around, pressing her to the wall with his broad chest. His voice lowered dangerously as he narrowed his eyes, burning with anger. "Why do you do this to me? You know Snape isn't what he seems. Come with me, Hermione, and I will give you what you dserve, instead of that git. Remea, Saxen, and Niccolo can have a real life, instead of bowing down and scraping at his boots."  
  
"Harry James Potter, I expected more than this from you. Now I see that you are not worthy of anything, much less even Ginny. I do not want to see you near my family ever again. Goodbye." Hermoine said in an icy tone, her eyes cold and distant as she pushed herself out of Harry's grip.   
  
"Remy! Remy!" Senas hissed, poking Remus's side as he slid into his seat. "Guess who I saw leaving the Potters' today."  
  
"Who?" Remus said wryly, rolling his eyes at his gossiping boyfriend. The two had been together nearly as long as Severus and Hermione had been, the two becoming very accustomed to each others' habits. "Viktor Krum? No, let me guess- Gilderoy Lockhart?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" Senas hissed, a small smile jerking at the corners of his thin lips. "I knew it. I just knew it! There's no way Draco can have four girls that look so much like--"  
  
"Shut up!" Remus hissed, stomping on Senas's foot under the table. "This is no time to be discussing matters like.... Hello, Severus, Remea."  
  
  
  
"Senas, did you tell my daughter any of this drivel?"  
  
"Who, me, what drivel?" Senas said, his black eyes wide with feigned innocence. Remus shifted in his seat uncomfortably, eyes focused on his plate of food. Senas finally sighed, rolling his eyes and holding up his hands. "Severus, come on. Honestly.. look at the situation. Harry's this cold jerk who ..."  
  
"Shut your mouth, Senas Snape, or I'll shut it for you!" Minerva McGonagall hissed from her seat next to Senas at the Staff Table. "You're worse than Sibyll." Nods came from Anna Vector and Stephanie Sinistra, a snicker from Flitwick, and a snort from Hagrid. "I dont' see how Remus puts up with you like this."  
  
"Only because gossiping isn't the only thing that I use my mouth for--"  
  
*WHAP*  
  
"Sorry, Sev." Senas said with a roll of his eyes. "But you gotta give it to them, they're in love. I know love when I see it."  
  
"Enlighten me, Senas." Remus said softly, his amber eyes finally lifting from his plate and resting on the Slytherin table. Senas smiled and nodded, whispering in a husky voice.   
  
"You know, Remus. Severus knows. Albus knows. Love is intangible, and it is always there. No one can run and hide from love."  
  
"My god, Senas, you're a bloody poet!" Anna Vector called out from her seat next to Rolanda Hooch, with murmurs of approval coming from the rest of the staff.  
  
"He just got it from 'Love Actually'.. bloody muggle movie Remus dragged him to last week." Severus replied with a roll of his eyes as he grabbed a jar of marmite to spread on a cracker.  
  
"It's still true, you know." Senas whispered with a smile on his lips as he devoured his twinkies. "Come on, Remy, we have papers to grade." Senas added as he swooped away from the Staff Table, lingering near the Slytherin table to exchange a few words with his young nephew and Diana Malfoy, shooting a meaningful look to Severus Snape and continuing out of the Great Hall with Remus at his side.   
  
"Bloody idiot."  
  
"He's right, Severus." Hermione whispered, laying her hand on Severus's arm and caressing it lightly.  
  
"And I hate him for it."  
  
"And you're going to hate me more. Ginny's coming over to discuss the kids..."  
  
"Oh god." Severus moaned. Could this get any worse? he had a brother who was a bloody poet, a snoop for a daughter, and a deliquent for a son. He shivered at the thought of what could happen next. He didnt even want to think about it, but he was forced to, a fight had broken out right outside the Great Hall, from the sounds of the students out in the hallway.   
  
*not again, bloody brats* Severus growled as he swooped down from the Staff Table, eyes narrowed and taking points off of Houses left and right as he strode sharply towards the hallway, throwing the doors open and glaring down at his own children, Potter, Malfoy, Longbottom, and Weasley.  
  
A/N: pls do read/review.. I would love it. Thanks!! and any suggestions could help. Thanks :) 


	4. secret whispers of love

"Does anyone care to follow the standard set of rules in this castle?" Snape snapped in an icy voice as all of the students glanced up at him with sets of guilty eyes.   
  
  
  
"Daddy, it wasn't our fault! It was all Pot--"  
  
"Snape--"  
  
"Wea-"  
  
"Mafoy's faul--"  
  
  
  
"ENOUGH!" Snape shouted, causing Mrs. Norris and Crookshanks to skitter down the hallway from their perch on top of a stairwell, and a closest door to knock open, Senas and Remus spilling into the hallway.   
  
  
  
"We'd better be going..." Senas whispered, blushing furiously as he and Remus ran off down to their rooms, as Snape stared after them, mouth slightly ajar in shock and disgust. With a momentary shake of his head, he returned to the buisness at hand.   
  
  
  
"You go to the dungeons and wait for your mother! I, on the other hand, am taking all of you to my office,whereas I will contact each of your parents and you will have to explain to them face-to-face about how you were expelled.. yes, expelled.. from this school."  
  
  
  
"Severus, aren't you being harsh? After all, it is my decision as to whomever is expelled." Albus said softly from his stance near the doorway. "Let them explain to their parents; that is punishment enough, don't you think, Severus?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, Headmaster." Severus said rapidly, shooting a darkly veiled glare at his own children, sending them scurrying off to the family quarters. "Malfoy, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom- all of you, come with me to my office while I contact your parents. I daresay it will be a pleasure for them to see their former Potions-Master."  
  
  
  
Ginny Potter sat primly in a chair, her back ramrod straight as she narrowed her eyes at her two sons and listened to Hermione rattle off a list of rules that had been broken by Saxen, and Talyn's first-year accomplishments in Potions.   
  
"For land's sakes, it doesn't seem like they are even brothers at all." Hermione said with an arched eyebrow as Severus entered the room, giving a slight start with his own eyebrow upon hearing that statement, and eyes flickering from one boy to the other.  
  
"Hermione, could I have a word with Mrs. Potter?"  
  
"Certainly, Severus." Hermione said, narrowing her eyes at the two boys. "As for you two, you may go begin cleaning out the bedpans in the hospital wing until dinner."  
  
  
  
"Mrs. Potter, what were you thingking, bringing Taliesin here at Hogwarts, especially with Diana Malfoy here? people will know, and my stint as your secret keeper will be finished..."  
  
"Professor Snape! will you just calm down?! I'm going to leave Harry soon. He's gone mad, trying to get Hermione away from you, trying to destroy the Malfoys, I mean... " Ginny said in a dark tone, her small figure beginning to tremble. "I understand if you don't want this, Professor."  
  
"No.. it will be done. Hush, woman. Draco will be here in a moment, why don't you go see him? it will do you a bit of good. And by the by, those concealment spells were quite nearly illegal, I will need to give Hermione a good talking-to for telling you those spells."  
  
"But they saved my life."  
  
"I know that, but would you rather go through this charade the rest of your life? Think about it, Miss Weasley. Think long and hard." Snape snapped icily, sweeping out of the room with his black robes flying, face hard with anger. Foolish woman.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione, what were you thinking, teaching those spells to conceal pregnancy? Potter could have killed the two of you if he ever found out."  
  
"Severus, with you as thier secret-keeper, he will never find out. Harry will never know that Draco and Ginny are in love, perhaps even more in love than us." Hermione whispered as she nuzzled her husband's neck in the privacy of her own office after the children had left. Severus let out a small sigh, closing his eyes. He was weary and tired of this game. He only prayed that the two had enough sense to finally come out in the open. Granted, Potter was dangerous, but after a few months in St. Mungo's or Azkaban could tame him. Severus's heart flew in his throat at the thought of Potter coming after his wife yet again, hurting his children yet again. He was lucky he had gotten off easy with a restraining order of fifty yards against any Snape or Granger appointed by Draco Malfoy, Minister of Magic.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: sorry things are going slow, got a bit of writer's block.. any help would be appreciated. :) THANK YOU to all who read & review!! :-) 


	5. Midnight Excursions

A/N: KUDOS to all my readers & reviewers!!!  
  
  
  
Taliesin Potter glanced in both directions in the darkened hall of Hogwarts under his Invisibility Cloak before beckoning forward Niccolo Snape, Alice Longbottom, and Diana Malfoy.   
  
"Thanks for your help, Alice." Niccolo whispered into Alice's ear as Taliesin slunk away further to inspect the next hall to make sure it was free of professors or ghosts.  
  
"It's no problem, Nicki. My brother can be an idiot sometimes, but I know you guys aren't all bad. I guess Slytherin and Gry..."  
  
"Shush, Alice!" Diana snapped, pinching Alice in the fleshy part of her arm. "I hear something." The first-years ducked into Professor Lupin's classroom, listening and watching for whatever Diana had heard. After a moment, they saw three professors rushing down the hall in their pyjamas, whispering to each other, barely loud enough for the children to hear.  
  
"We should tell Draco and Ginny, they need to know about the situation here."  
  
"Harry would kill Ginny if he found out the truth, Hermione." Remus whispered, eyes narrowing at his lover. "If it wasn't for your big mouth--"  
  
"Thought you loved it?" Senas teased, as Hermione and Remus both elbowed him fiercely in the ribs. "Oi, you could have at least scolded me." Senas whimpered as he rubbed his tender ribs. The three halted in the hall, scampering to hide in a supply closet, someone was coming.   
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledore slowly walked down the hall, studying his surroundings intently for a moment, until Minerva McGonagall came hurrying down from Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Minerva, any news?"  
  
"Yes.. I think Severus's job as Secret-Keeper is coming to a close. We need to warn him, Harry can be dangerous."  
  
"He's had experience with this situation, Minerva, need I remind you of the final battle, when young Potter beat Severus senseless while Hermione was giving birth to Saxen Snape?"  
  
"Minerva...we should continue this at another time." Dumbledore said as he held a finger to his lips, he could feel the cold chill of one of the school ghosts coming. Minerva nodded and turned back to head up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Niccolo Snape slowly turned to look at Taliesin Potter, whose face was pale in the moonlight, paler than its usual marble complexion. Alice's mouth gaped open, and Diana's eyes were screwed tight in disgusst. The first-years stood there for a long moment, and Taliesin Potter took a sharp breath, fighting off the tears threatening to fill his eyes.   
  
"Let's go, Nicki." Taliesin said in a hoarse whisper. "I need to talk to my dad."  
  
"I'll go talk to mine." Nicki said quietly, putting an arm around his friend as Alice and Diana both nodded furiously in silent agreement, they would launch an investigation of their own. "Perhaps Alice can talk to Frank?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure Daddy or Frank would know something." Alice said in a soft whisper, eyes surveying the corridor for any professors or ghosts, and most specifically, Mrs. Norris.  
  
"We should go before Mrs. Norris catches us, you know." Diana whispered as she turned her heel to leave, with Alice grasping her elbow to keep her back.   
  
"We really should talk to our parents." Nicki said in a hoarse whisper, staring at a portrait of Phineas Nigellus out in the hall.   
  
  
  
"You really do should talk to your parents and explain to them why you recieved a month's detention with me for lingering in the hallways past curfew." a sharp, cold voice burst out from behind a statue of armor, sending a wave of terror through Alice and Taliesin. Nicki and Diana both paled significantly, they knew Severus Snape was not merciful at catcing students out of bed, most particularly Potters, Snapes, or Malfoys. "Niccolo Antares Snape, you are going to accompany me down to the family rooms. Miss Malfoy and Mr. Potter, you both are to head directly to Slytherin, as well as Miss Longbottom for Gryffindor. Am I clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir." a chorus of voices answered his query.  
  
"Very well. Fifty points off Slytherin and Gryffindor. I will contact you about your detentions individuially. Now, come with me, Niccolo." Severus said in an icy tone, terror coursing through his veins. He had overheard a part of their whispered conversation, They were dangerously close to destroying the safe haven Severus had built for his godson and his love. He knew his wife would be foaming at the mouth over the notion, Severus thought with a dark glimmer in his eye as he walked briskly down to Slytherin, the three first-years trying to keep up with him.  
  
Hermione, Senas, and Remus stood in stunned silence in their secret cubbyhole, not believing their ears. The children had almost everything figured out, or would have everything figured out within a few days. Hermione stared at Senas and Remus, asking if they had known of Severus's little secret for quite some time?  
  
"Hermione..." Remus whispered out, his chin to his chest. Hermione furiously turned to Senas, eyes flashing when Senas shrugged his shoulders lightly, his mouth clamped shut. Hermione knew when Senas was quiet, it was trouble, the man couldn't keep quiet for more than five minutes.  
  
"Very well. I am going to have a talk with Severus."  
  
"Uh oh.. why do I get the feeling that Severus isn't going to be the only one singing falsetto after this evening?" Senas whispered to Remus after Hermione had stalked off down the hall after her husband and her son.   
  
"Better you than me, Senas." Remus said lightly as he smirked and turned to his lover, the two walking off to their rooms after a eventful night, looking forward to breakfast, they were sure a lot of howlers would be delievered the next day.   
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update.. expect more, spring break is coming up more opportunities to work on my fanfics! 


	6. The power of Mrs Snape

Severus Snape eyed his wife, who was foaming at the mouth with anger over their son's escapade. The cat was now out of the bag, and Severus had to face the music. Fortunately, she wasn't as angry as he had thought, only angry at their son.   
  
  
  
"Severus, I am so proud of you for helping Draco and Ginny. Although, I do not encourage our son's role in this. What will happen when the children find out everything?" Hermione said behind closed doors in their bedroom, as she undressed for bed. Severus eyed her slim and supple body, still ravishing after bearing him three children and over ten years of marriage.   
  
"Potter will get what he had coming to him, my dear." Severus said in a quiet tone, appreciating the fact that she had chosen to wear one of his black muggle T-shirts for bed, the hemline way over the knee, only a few inches over her hips. He wanted the conversation to end, and other events to begin.   
  
"Severus, are you even listening to me?" Hermione asked exasperatedly as she stood in the center of the room, cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. She still couldn't get used to the dark sparkle of desire she found in her husband's eyes as they roved over her body.   
  
"Yes.. I am listening." Severus said wryly as he began unbuttoning his shirt. Hermione swallowed, and her eyes took in the sight of Severus standing in the candlelight, his eyes dark and liquid with love.   
  
"Oh, forget it." Hermione whispered savagely, throwing up her arms. "How can I think like this when you're looking at me like that?" Severus chuckled deeply as his wife stalked off to the bed, looking over her shoulder at him with narrowed eyes. Severus slowly undid his trousers, sliding them down his muscular legs, and slipping into his side of the bed, eyeing Hermione the entire time.   
  
The two slowly took each other in their arms, quietly sharing a moment away from their lives, it was only the two in their world. No children, no students, and no reality.   
  
"Severus... I love you." Hermione whispered huskily as she ran her hands over his torso. "Thank you."  
  
"Mm." Severus murmured, whispering in Hermione's ear of his love for her. Hermione closed her eyes and took her husband into her arms, clutching him close to her, breathing in his familiar musky scent. "Hermione, my love."  
  
The night stretched on, the two sharing their love for each other with sweet lingering kisses and warm, loving strokes on flesh. Severus shuddered violently as he collapsed on top of Hermione, taking care not to crush her under his weight.   
  
"I suppose you win this time." Hermione breathed out lightly, her eyes half-closed from her sated state. "Tomorrow we will see what happens."  
  
"Mmm, we will see." Severus said quietly, rolling on his side and taking his wife into his arms, surrendering to the deep sleep calling him. 


	7. Diana's Owl

The next morning, Severus Snape eyed the students he had caught out of bed the previous night with an air of caution. The students seemed to behave in their usual manner, he could sense nothing amiss, but it was just too normal for his taste. Something would happen, and soon. He certainly was not looking forward to it at all.  
  
  
  
"Nicki?" Taliesin asked quietly as the two were walking down to Professor McGonagall's class. "I talked to my mum. She started getting all red and stuff. I think you're right."  
  
"Mm-hmm. I think so too." Nicki whispered with a smile on his lips as Diana Malfoy rushed up to the two, her blond hair mussed from running.   
  
"Nicki! I owled my father this morning. I hope he doesn't send me back a howler. I suppose I should have waited until a better time though; he was in a meeting."  
  
"Diana! you should have more sense than that." Taliesin scolded as Nicki rolled his eyes and welcomed Alice Longbottom into their circle with a smile on his lips.   
  
"Well, Alice, what did Frank and Neville have to say?" Diana replied brassily. Alice flushed a shade of crimson and licked her lips.   
  
"Daddy is afraid of both Professor Snape and your dad. He did say something was going on, and he refused to say. Frank told me the rest. He said that Harry Potter is going round the bend."  
  
"Really?" Taliesin replied, his eyes round opposed to Nicki's narrowed slits.   
  
"We have to go to class, or Professor McGonagall will take off points." Nicki replied in an icy tone, stalking off with his books under his arm. The rest of the first-years looked after him, and then shrugged. It was just the Snape genes in him at work, they supposed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy narrowed his eyes at the tawny school owl that had dropped off a note on his desk, right in the middle of a meeting with Bill Weasley. He knew Diana wouldn't do anything like this unless it was an emergency. Draco quickly dismissed Bill, and returned his attention to the note, unfolding it and reading his daughter's neat girly print. His face grew an alarming shade of grey as he folded the letter and put it into his breast pocket. He just had to take care of this little indicent, and quickly.   
  
"Severus Snape's rooms." Draco shouted out, as he stepped into his fireplace and was whisked off to Severus's rooms, much to the shock of Hermione and Remea, who had been taking care of girl problems, a box of tampons having been delivered at that moment.  
  
"Er..." Draco mumbled, his face red. Even though he had daughters and that issue could come up, he never did want to face it. "Where's Sev?"  
  
"In his office..." Hermione said weakly as Remea hid her face behind her mother, absolutely mortified that the Minister of Magic had caught her in that posistion.   
  
"Thank you." Draco whispered, rushing out of the room as if a pack of werewolves were after him.   
  
  
  
"Mr. Potter, I am not at all surprised by the stupidity of your actions in class today, as well as Misters Longbottom and Weasley!" Severus screamed at his three seventh-year Gryffindor students, slamming his Dailly Prophet down on his desk with passion, his eyes narrowed dangerously and his mouth nearly a nonexistent line. "You could have killed the entire class as well as myself. Do you realize..." Severus broke off at the enterance of Draco.  
  
  
  
"Draco...?" Severus whispered, his eyes still narrowed, but for diffrent purposes, his heart pounding in his chest. The face Draco wore was passive, but Severus had known the boy since he was an infant, and knew when something was going to happen....  
  
"Severus."  
  
A/n: thought I would update before went on spring break. By the time I get back I expect this one to be done.. *whew* thanks to ALL of my readers/reviewers. I love you all!! :) 


	8. Intresting Discoveries

Draco Malfoy stared at his godfather and secret-keeper for several long moments before hanging his head.   
  
"I suppose your task is at an end, Sev."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny Potter set down the sheet of parchment on the dining-room table and adjusted her hat as she stepped into her fireplace, glad she was starting a new life, the life she should have had years ago. She had finally gotten enough courage to leave Harry and stay with the love of her life, Draco Malfoy. She knew it would be dangerous, but if Harry truly did respect her and Hermione, he would leave the two women alone with their husbands and families.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny called out as she stepped out of the fireplace into Malfoy Manor. A small house-elf named Kimmy scuttled up to inform Ginny that Master Draco was not at home, he was over at Master Severus's office. Ginny gaped, and immediately dropped her shrunk items on the table before taking off to see Severus and Draco, she absolutely had to put an end to this end before moving on.   
  
  
  
"Potter."  
  
"Snape." Jamie Potter growled out, his wand at the ready, glowing at the raven-haired prefect. "What is this you have been spreading about my father?!"  
  
"The truth, Potter." Saxen Snape whispered, his eyebrow arched high like his father's. "Don't you know? Your father's a raving luantic who belongs in St. Mungo's with Lockhart." The young Snape boy sneered, his hooded eyes twinkling with malice.  
  
"Did your greasy git of a father say that, or your werewolf loving uncle?"  
  
"You shut up, Potter." Saxen hissed, as Niccolo, Diana and Taliesin rounded the corner, into the scene Jamie Potter was creating. Taliesin halted in the hallway, in front of Diana and Niccolo. The youngest Snape glanced at his own brother, frowning sharply at Jamie Potter.   
  
"You won't believe what he said about Father!" Jamie scowled down at Taliesin. Taliesin stared at Jamie for a long moment, and then shrugged nochantly as he stepped aside to Saxen, walking away from the stunned Gryffindor. "Aren't you going to defend your own father?!"  
  
"He never was a father to me, so why should I care?" Taliesin snapped back thinly as he turned around sharply to face a surly Jamie Potter with malice flashing in his eyes, as the Snape brothers studied the young first-year with similarly arched eyebrows, the two boys echoing an unsaid statement of utter intrest. "He hated me and Mum. Mum for never giving him her whole heart, and me for being so diffrent. Can't you see?"  
  
"See what? I see a traitor, that is for certain." Jamie sniffed as Weasley sidled up to his side and narrowed his eyes at Taliesin, now frozen to the spot in fear.   
  
"He isn't a traitor, Potter. He is a Slytherin, is all." Niccolo piped up from his silent posistion near his brother. "Being a slytherin takes courage, not Gryffindor. Slytherin House has turned out the most intelligent, loyal, cunning and determined people from Hogwarts. Gryffindor may seem the like, thanks to people like your father and my mother." Niccolo whispered in the famous Snape whisper, each person captured by the strong, heartfelt words he spoke.   
  
  
  
"Very moving speech, Mr. Snape." A silky voice echoed from further up the corridor near the Great Hall. "For that speech, I will take only five points from Gryffindor and Slytherin each, for lingering in the halls instead of ten." Severus Snape drawled, a small smirk on his lips as the small gathering of students turned around in surprise at his presence, as students usually did when he spoke. "What are you waiting for, Siskel and Ebert's review?! Get to class!" Severus growled out, narrowing his eyes at his own sons as the two nodded and slithered away in typical Slytherin fashion, the Gryffindors frowning at him and lumbering away into the DADA classroom. Severus continued his way down the corridor, shaking his head at his own son's speech. He smirked ever so slightly as he spotted Hermione and Remea coming his way, the two females sporting a warm blush on their cheeks.   
  
"Severus, have you seen Draco--"  
  
"He and I have had a discussion earlier, yes. I suppose my job as a Secret-Keeper is done. Ginny has left Harry, and I don't think the wizarding world will ever be the same again."   
  
"Mm." Hermione nodded as she let out a small breath and sigh, looking up into her husband's eyes. He frowned down at her, mystified slightly by her odd female behavior. "Severus, I think it has just clicked into perfect place, actually." she said with a small smile as she leaned up on her toes to give him a gentle kiss on his lips. "After all, Ginny and Draco are meant to be together."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"Oh, gag me with a spoon." A small disgusted sigh came from Hermione's elbow, where their daughter stood with a small scowl on her lips. "Can't you just stop?"  
  
"uh-uh, for now." Hermione teased her daughter, as Severus raised his eyebrow at Remea in mock offense. Remea's mouth curled up slightly as she dragged her own mother up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
  
  
A/N: hope this chapter is all right.. thanks to ALL my readers/reviewers! I love you all!! :) 


	9. Harry's Arrival

HARRY POTTER stared at the letter Ginny had left on the kitchen table, the house empty of her poesessions, hers and Taliesin's. She had left to go to Draco Malfoy, and had declared their marriage dissolved that day, courtesy of her own father, Arthur Weasley, and Draco Malfoy, Minister of Magic. He had been officially divorced in the length of a day, and hadn't known about it. They had snuck under his nose. His green eyes flashed with anger, his mouth set in a thin line as he looked up fromo the paper to a wedding picture of himself and Ginny, Hermione leaning to whisper in Ginny's ear as she clutched a bawling black-haired infant in her arms.  
  
Hermione. Somehow, she must have had an hand in this matter. No, Snape. Yes, Snape must have somehow manipulated Hermione into getting Ginny to leave him and their marriage. As usual, Snape was behind every ridiculous, sick scheme. He had to get his wife back, and fast. After all, he was Harry James Potter, hero of the wizarding world. Snape was just Severus Snape, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. He was no Albus Dumbledore, he was a Phineas Nigellus, and everyone knew those kinds of people could not stand up to Harry James Potter!  
  
  
  
  
  
Dinner rolled along at six o clock sharp, finding all of the staff and students of Hogwarts in the Great Hall, eating their respective suppers. At the Staff Table, Senas nudged Remus, whispering conspirationally in his ear. Remus thinned his lips, shaking his head at his dark-haired lover's ridiculous claims. Hermione and Severus were having a whispered conversation of their own, the Great Hall humming with the undercurrent of conversation.   
  
  
  
BAM.  
  
  
  
Everyone fell silent as the doors to the Great Hall were flung open, all eyes on the dark-haired man brandishing his wand out at the entire Great Hall of Hogwarts. Green eyes flashed, a white slash of a scowl decorating the handsome face of Harry James Potter, alumni of Hogwarts and hero of the wizarding world. Unfortunately, he did not fit the picture of a hero at the moment, scowling up at the deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. Harry's eyes narrowed at the tall, sallow man as he rose gracefully from his seat.   
  
"Potter, It appears you have a problem, which should be taken care of in private." Severus smoothly spoke, his voice soothing the frightened students and staff momentarily. "Why don't you join me for a private word in Albus's office? I am sure he would not object." Harry recovered his momentary surprise, and scowled at Snape as the older man raised a graceful eyebrow.   
  
"SNAPE!" Harry shouted, spittle flowing from his mouth in anger, his eyes glittering with madness. "Release Hermione from her spell, and give me my life back! you stole my life! You want to destroy me, don't you? You're just jealous that-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed, jumping up from her seat, her eyes wild with anger. "You know nothing, Harry. You are presently violating the restricting order placed upon you by Draco."  
  
"Oh, your ickle Dracky, hmm?" Harry spat, raising his wand at Hermione, moving smoothly towards the Slytherin table, his slim body shadowing the small figure of Niccolo Snape. "Why don't we make a deal, hmm?" Harry whispered, lowering his wand to Nicki's neck. "my wife for your son, Snape." Nicki's brown eyes widened, filling with tears, begging his parents to do something, anything! Harry tensed and grabbed Nicki as Dumbledore rose from his seat.   
  
"Harry, don't hurt the boy. I think we should adjourn the students to their dormitories, there is no need to involve them in this discussion."  
  
"Very well, Snape. Only the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs." Harry growled, his eyes studying the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. "No one cares about them, anyway." Harry added in a menacing laugh, turning to study the Staff Table. "My, this world has too many Snapes, hmm?" Harry whispered, dragging Nicki by the scruff of his neck up to the head of the Slytherin table, where Saxen was sitting, pale and still. "Up, boy, and join your brother under my wand, or your brother dies."  
  
"Harry! Ginny isn't here." Hermione rasped out roughly, her voice wavering with unshed tears.   
  
"Get her here, then. No funny buisness. Let Jamie get his mother. Up, James, and get your mum." Harry said soothingly to his own son, who was studying his father with wide eyes. Jamie nodded silently, his black hair matted to his neck with sweat, trembling as he made his way to the fireplace, calling for his mother.  
  
A/N: all right, thank god, it's finally nearly done. THANK YOU to all who read and reviewed. I tried to take you up on some of your suggestions, and THANK YOU for your help :) 


	10. The Great Hall

GINNY sighed, glancing at the sparking fireplace. Someone was calling, and she absolutely did not want to be interrupted, Draco had returned home and they had just only gotten to the fun part, the girls having been shipped off to Arthur and Molly's for the afternoon. Draco smiled and slipped on his robes while Ginny frowned, walking over to the fireplace. Something just wasn't right. No one would call at a time like this, everything had been taken care of... Ginny shivered as she sat near the fireplace, peering into the flames.   
  
"Mum, we need you at Hogwarts immediately." Jamie said, his dark eyes filled with fear. "Er, we have a situation with Dad."  
  
"Oh my god." Ginny gasped, her eyes wide. "Tell him I will be there in a moment, where are you?"  
  
"The Great Hall." Jamie whispered, and Ginny frowned. She could see behind jamie, several people on their feet, tense and silent. It just wasn't right. "Is everything..." Ginny began, but shuddered as Jamie quickly broke off the connection. Ginny thinned her lips and turned to Draco, glancing at him worriedly. Draco nodded, handing Ginny her wand.   
  
"Go on, love. I'll be on standby." Draco said solemnly, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Somehow, I have the feeling I might be coming to Hermione's rescue yet again." At that, Ginny's eyes widened with unshed tears. Draco sighed and gave Ginny a small kiss on her cheek, pushing her into the fireplace, so no more time would be lost. He knew Ginny would be angry with him for pulling that stunt, but he would deal with that later.  
  
  
  
NICKI could see his life flashing before him, his throat going dry upon the approach of his older brother, joining him under Potter's wand. It was just like that nightmare he had years ago, when he was eight, when his younger Mum had come to visit. Except it had gotten worse. He and his brother would die.   
  
"Shush, Nicki." Saxen whispered, nudging his younger brother. "Dad will take care of things, shush."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Harry snarled, poking his wand sharply into Nicki's neck, pinching a nerve. Nicki and Saxen immediately shut up, their eyes fastened on the dark figure of their father, standing tall before his seat at the Staff Table, an open-mouthed and grim Uncle Senas at his side, their petite mother on the other. They formed quite the tabelau, Hermione strong and silent, Severus tall and solid, shedding silent tears, Senas quiet and wide-eyed. Remus fleetingly thought if that was what it took to get Senas to be quiet, he did have quite a task ahead of him.   
  
  
  
"Harry, please do release my sons." Severus spoke frostily, eyeing his former student with an air of sharp caution, his eyes fastened on his sons, making sure they stayed alive as long as they could. He could not bear to lose the boys.  
  
"Relase his boys, Harry." Ginny spoke up from her stance near the fireplace, floo powder being dusted from her shoulders as she spoke. "Why are you doing this to us? what have we done?" Ginny asked sharply, cocking her eyebrow at her angry husband.  
  
"You left me for Malfoy, Hermione is still under the spell of Snape's, and my own children are Slytherins! you ask me, what have you done?! you have betrayed me!" Harry ground out, each word sharp and pointedly directed at each person he spoke about. Talyn shivered under his father's sharp glare, praying that Nicki and Saxy wouldn't get hurt under any circumstances. He had grown fond of Nicki, that he had. But what could he do?  
  
  
  
REMEA sat frozen in her seat, her eyes wide and unfazing at the sight of her brothers under the madman's wand. Her heart broke, her family was falling apart again, all due to Harry bloody Potter. She quickly glanced in the direction of Ginny, watching the red-haired woman stare down her husband. Fierce and unwavering, Ginny stood her stance, her fists at her hips. Remea couldn't help but admire the woman, hoping to be as brave as her someday, if she managed to survive all this.  
  
  
  
"No funny business, boys." Harry whispered coldly as he fastened his eyes upon his traitor son, Talyn. The boy had ended up in Slytherin, the House which turned out the most despiciable people, Voldemort and Snape topping the list, along with Malfoy. "Come on up, Talyn, you too, Jamie. You boys help your father and make sure the Snape boys don't try anything funny. I am going to get Hermione. I know Snape's spell can be broken, and I think I know how." Harry said, his eyes straying to Hermione, a smile spreading along his features, giving him a debonair appearance, or so he thought.   
  
  
  
Severus's heart lurched in his throat, the monster was going for Hermione yet agian. He blinked his eyes rapidly, and found his voice.  
  
"Why not Ginny? Go to your wife, and I will go to mine."   
  
"Ginny left me for a no-good Malfoy. She's no good if she lays with that ferret." Harry scoffed, shaking his head. "The only good woman around here is Hermione, and I can not blame her, being under your spell and being forced to carry your spawn."  
  
"We aren't spawn!" Remea shouted, jumping up from the Gryffindor table, her eyes ablaze and wand drawn at the ready, her brown hair flying about her in a veil of anger. Harry turned around sharply, his eyes narrowing at the gryffindor. Ever so quickly, a spell was cast, and every pair of eyes was riveted on the teenager, as the girl gave out a cry, slowly crumbling to the ground, her black eyes vacant and mouth agape.   
  
  
  
"REMEA!"   
  
A/N: sorry for the cliffie, but hey, Spring break did help with writer's block! ^_^ THANK YOU for reading and reviewing! more to come soon. 


	11. A knight in Tarnished Armor

A/N: THANK YOU to all who read and reviewed! :)  
  
Remus Lupin couldn't believe his eyes-- Harry, his harry-- had casually hexed his goddaughter. It was ethereal, right up there with his love for Senas.  
  
  
  
"REMEA!" Remus screamed, high and keening.  
  
  
  
Senas narrowed his eyes sharply, no one, no one dared lay a hand on his neice.  
  
  
  
Severus scowled, fed up with games. His daughter was hurt, and his sons were threatened. He would not sit back idly and listen to the boy spout threats.  
  
  
  
Jamie gaped, watching the girl fall at his feet. From his stance between his father and Remea, he had been lucky not to be hit by the curse also. Did his father really hold his life that high, Jamie wondered as he held up his wand, following what his heart told him to do.   
  
  
  
Harry Potter contorted in pain, flung up in the air, against the edge of the fireplace in a flurry of bright white light. His eyes wide open, linked with his oldest son's in disbelief. He had not ancipicated this turn of events, not from Jamie. His Jamie.  
  
  
  
"I see I missed the party." Draco drawled from his posistion at the fireplace, no one had noticed his enterance, they had all been enthralled by the shocking turn of eveents. "Hermione, I guess my services as a shining knight in armor aren't needed?"  
  
  
  
"No." Hermione whispered, as she turned to fly down to her daughter on the floor of the Great Hall. Severus was at her side, gathering his daughter in his arms with a deep frown on his lips. "Sev."  
  
  
  
"Foolish Gryffindor." Severus whispered, a tear falling from his eye to his daughter's cheek. Time froze in the Great Hall for a long moment, all eyes settled on Remea. The girl was pale, far paler than a Snape should be, her lips white, and white slits where her eyes should be black with laughter.  
  
  
  
"Remea?" Senas croaked weakly, blinking back tears as he clenched Remus's hand tightly in his own. "Is.. Oh, Re-MY!" Senas sobbed, spinning his partner around in his arms, and squeezing the man tightly, sobs resonating from deep into his chest. Remus stood still, comforting the devastated uncle.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Remea."  
  
A/N: sorry for the cliffhanger, I'm so wicked.. but not THAT heartless. 


	12. A Hundred Points To Gryffindor

"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes?" Severus replied, his face glowing with relief as his daughter's eyes slowly opened, coming into focus on him.   
  
"Are we dead?"  
  
"No, love." Severus whispered, kissing his daughter's temple gently. "Foolish Gryffindor." He added sharply, narrowing his eyes at the girl in his arms. "I should take fifty points off of your House for scaring us like that. Instead, I shall award one hundred points to Gryffindor, to James Potter for giving me my daughter's life."  
  
  
  
"Amen to that, Sev." Senas chirped, tried tear tracks marring his beard, his hair tangled. Remus elbowed Senas in the ribs, a good-natured roll of his eyes followed as Senas turned to smile sweetly at Remus, slipping his arm around the werewolf's waist. "And now, I think we shall go... celebrate."  
  
  
  
"Uck." Draco Malfoy shivered, with a shake of his head as the two men left the Great Hall arm in arm. "I shall never get used to seeing that." Suddenly turning serious, he fastened his eyes on Jamie's. "Jamie, what made you choose to do that to your father, I thought you supported him?"  
  
"I had a great role model." Jamie said, staring right back at Draco, a small smile on his lips. "I just chose the wrong one." Jamie added, turning to his father. Draco bowed his head shyly, as Ginny went to put her arm around his waist. Jamie smiled at the irony, all around the Great Hall, were couples that his father would have never imagined in his wildest dreams. Senas and Remus: the werewolf and the aristocrat. Hermione and Severus: the student and the professor. Ginny and Draco: the Gryffindor and the Slytherin.   
  
  
  
"Jamie?"  
  
"Yes, Remea?" Jamie asked, turning slowly to face Remea, who was still in her father's arms.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Jamie said, a smile on his lips, grateful that he had made an effort to make things proper. Jamie turned, and eyed Talyn with a wary eye, ready to be rejected. Talyn glanced up to Jamie, and smiled as he gave his older brother a pat on the back.  
  
"Well done, brother."  
  
A/N: the next chapter *could* be an epilogue or do you want me to end here? let me know, PLEASE r/r!!!!! THANK YOU to ALL OF YOU!!! :) 


	13. A Gift of Love

A/N: this takes place 3 years later at Hogsmeade Station the day of Graduation. Saxen is 20, Remea is 17, Niccolo, 13.  
  
"Remea?" Jamie asked, as he watched a demure Remea make her way down the steps from the train platform at Hogsmeade. It had been quite some time since he had been disowned by his father, of whom was in Azkaban, but at least his life was happy for those three years. Until now, he would make it even more wonderful.   
  
"Yes, Jamie?" Remea whispered, arching her eyebrow at the black-haired and green-eyed young man before her.   
  
  
  
"Don't look now, Remy, but I think our Remea might be growing up." Senas whispered in his lover's ear as the two leaned against a wall, watching for the upcoming situation to reveal itself.  
  
  
  
Hermione had to hold Severus's wand arm down, he nearly pulled his wand out at Jamie, a fire in his eyes that she had seen years ago, at the night Remea had been born.   
  
"Severus, she does need this moment. Give it to her."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Shush, Sev." Hermione whispered, sealing her mouth to her husband's, quieting any protests he might have had at that moment. A long while later, the two came up for air and Severus had been quieted. The two stood in the shadows, watching the young man and the young woman at the platform.   
  
  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes." Remea whispered, smiling up at Jamie Potter. Jamie's eyes twinkled, knowing the fates were having a laugh. Now came the pairing of a Potter and a Snape. Surely, Albus was having a long hard laugh from heaven, sharing a bowl of lemon drops with God and the Metatron.  
  
  
  
"I love you, and I am so glad that Saxen blew up his cauldron." Hermione whispered to her love. "Without all of this, our lives would have been empty."  
  
"Hermione, My life was never empty." Severus said with a sigh. "Merely... uneventful."  
  
"oh, you! I'll show you an event!" Hermione teased, a smile on her lips as she drew her husband down for another toe-curling kiss. The kiss ended with a groan from Nicki, who scowled up at the couple. "Sorry." Hermione giggled. Nicki shook his head and sighed, glad that his family could have some peace. He grinned as he caught a sight of his black-haired brother making his way across the platform.  
  
Hermione felt everything fall in place, a warm peace settling in her heart as she watched her two sons embrace their father. Her Severus was safe at last. The Potions-Master had a Dilemma no longer, nor was he the Potions-Master any longer. His eldest son had taken up the posistion, and Hermione knew deep in her heart, that things would be right from now on. They had found peace.  
  
A/N: thank you to ALL who read and reviewed. I hope you enjoyed this, and it was a worthy sequel? :) I hope to add more fics to my evergrowing collection, along with reviews! ;) 


End file.
